


At Your Service (the mix)

by verity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Stargate Atlantis Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2012 Atlantis Big Bang: a fanmix for velocitygrass's "At Your Service."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service (the mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529752) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> Thanks to velocitygrass for writing such a sweet and enjoyable fic; it was a delight to mix for it.

  
Tracklist  
1\. Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart (Rufus Wainwright)  
2\. When My Boy Walks Down The Street (The Magnetic Fields)  
3\. Use Somebody [RAC Mix] (Kings of Leon)  
4\. Basic Space (The XX)  
5\. Secret Smile (Semisonic)  
6\. Hand In Glove (The Smiths)  
7\. Slide (Goo Goo Dolls)  
8\. Let's Go Home (Best Coast)

**[click here to download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?v96j78wxeufsudv) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529752) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
